


Life Is Short But Death Is Super Long

by Sylversamthefae



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Also I Hate Tags, Also Tommy avoids most of the serious conversation, Also mexican dream is technically there too, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Wilbur doesn't do very well at trying, Character Death, Gen, It's a lose-lose type of thing, Mentioned Character Abuse, So., Tommy and Schlatt and Wilbur are dead and in the afterlife, Tommy likes mexican dream, Written before Tommy's revival stream so canon doesn't really exist here, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylversamthefae/pseuds/Sylversamthefae
Summary: Tommy has died three times now. Control room, the duel, and now in prison. All three of those times were to Dream.He knows what happens now. He’s seen it with Schlatt, seen it with Wilbur.He’s not coming back.OrTommy, having just died, finally sees his brother for the first time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. For you, it was too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and written for this tweet! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Shmeckdoesstuff/status/1366507548753338368?s=20 
> 
> Go follow them if you haven't!
> 
> (Also the title is taken from Beetlejuice, jsyk)

It’s dark.

  
  
That’s the first thing Tommy notices about his surroundings. It’s dark, and kind of hollow. Like a large cave. It’s also damp, with the sound of water dripping somewhere outside of his viewpoint. 

But Tommy couldn’t care. He couldn’t. Because his mind was still wrapped around what had just happened. 

Tommy died. 

He was yelling at Dream as the older man punched him, beat him. Yelling at him because he threatened Tubbo. He had threatened to kill Tubbo! Plus he threatened to escape and have his “revenge”, whatever the fuck that had meant. 

Eventually when his health became too low for comfort, especially without food to regenerate, he warned the green man. Told him he was at two hearts. He even begged for Dream to stop it.

Dream killed him anyway. 

Now Tommy’s died before. He’s died plenty of times- placing a MLG water bucket a few seconds too late, getting too frisky with a mob, pissing off Techno or Wilbur or even Tubbo once, who in a playful manner shoved him off of a high tower. He’s committed plenty of murders himself, during war, jokingly with Tubbo and Jack, killing off mobs and the occasional pet. 

But only twice has death felt as final as this one did. 

This was a canon death. His final, canon death no less. 

Tommy has died three times now. Control room, the duel, and now in prison. All three of those times were to Dream. 

He knows what happens now. He’s seen it with Schlatt, seen it with Wilbur. 

He’s not coming back. 

Tommy’s gone. 

… 

He wasn’t ready to die… 

)()()()(

One of the good parts about being dead is that you don’t have to worry about what’s going on in the world of the living. You just get to relax and leave it all behind. 

Wilbur enjoyed that bit. 

He lost too much to the world of the living, and he was honestly relieved to leave it all behind. 

Nowhere in that said that he wanted to come back, but they tried to make him come back away. 

He didn’t want that! So he denied. The first time he felt the pull to return, he pushed back. He grabbed it by it’s invisible neck and said “Fuck. No.” 

He sent the ghost of him to the living world soon after. 

The second time it happened, it was much stronger. He couldn’t just tell it no like last time. So, instead, he latched onto the only other (reasonable) person in the afterlife- Schlatt. They got pulled into the living world together, but only Schlatt made an appearance to everyone around. He made a fuss about not wanting to come back here (which Wilbur completely understood) and he left, taking the ghost of him back with him. 

Schlatt didn’t talk to him for a few days after that. 

The ghost did, though. The ghost was the one who convinced him to try and come back. But if Wilbur was one thing, it was stubborn. So no. 

But he did bring his soul to the living world when he saw a faint, faint figure with fluffy hair and angry blue eyes. The ghost of TommyInnit, the afterlife making a place for Wilbur’s little brother. He didn’t like that. And he was ever so glad when it faded away.

He spoke to Tommy and Tubbo after that. They were doing fine, if not a little shaken up but overall fine. They said that he had to be revived, that they wanted him to be revived. 

He didn’t like that much either. But he agreed. For his little brothers. 

The pull didn’t happen again, thankfully. 

It’s been around a month or so since he spoke to them, now. Wilbur stared out in the distance of the echoing void, lost in thought. He would say he was watching the world around him, if there was anything at all to be watched out here. 

The afterlife was awfully quiet. He had to hum under his breath for it not to become suffocating. But even then, it was still too quiet. 

It was only because of that silence, that he was able to hear the squelch of footsteps. They were similarly quiet and loud, as if the person making them had small feet but accentuated the sound of their stomping. 

Wilbur froze. 

There was only one person he knew who did that. 

_No._

The footsteps came to a halt. The person breathed heavily, but shakily. 

_No no no no no no._

  
  
He turned around, slowly.

_Fuck._

His face paled. Because standing in front of him was a man, no a child, that wasn’t supposed to be here. His normally white and red shirt was more red than white, and his green bandana wrapped around his neck was torn and caked with dried blood. 

_Tommy...no, not you..._

His brother notices his shocked look and musters a sad, sad smile. 

_It wasn’t your time..._

“Surprise?” 


	2. For me, the time was right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation directly following the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh lore really did just smack this thing in half but fine, that's fine. It's not as good as the last one, but I had to write SOMETHING.
> 
> Also the formats different than last one, sorry about that!

The loud silence that plays out afterwards was like a ring in Wilbur’s ear, pulsing and threatening to overwhelm him. This was his little brother, his little _child_ brother! He wasn’t supposed to be here, in the afterlife! 

“Tommy…?” Wilbur whispered, afraid or unable to say anything else. 

Tommy holds his smile, though it was a pained one. “Yeah, big man. It’s me. Shocking, inni-woah, easy!” 

Tommy adjusts his arms to squeeze Wilbur back as the older man hugged him, tightly. As if he could disappear at any moment. Tommy sighs, burrowing his face in Wilbur’s chest. 

“What are you-what are you fucking doing here?” Wilbur said, his voice gaining anger as the shock begins to subside. “Tommy why the fuck are you here?” 

Tommy doesn’t answer at first, just letting himself rest against his brother’s coated chest. When he does, it’s quiet and muffled by the fabrics. 

“...I’m dead, you moron, why else would I be here.” 

Wilbur scoffed, resting his hand on the back of Tommy’s head. “Don’t be a smart aleck, why are you dead? You’re sixteen, you should have been living your life fine with Tubbo and everyone else!” 

Wilbur didn’t miss how Tommy stiffened at his words, nor how he burrowed deeper at Wilbur’s chest. 

“Yeah well, clearly that didn’t fucking happen so.” He said, bitterness lacing his tone. “That green psychotic bitch decided to fucking beat me to death instead.” 

_What._

“What.” 

“Yeah. I pissed him off, said his shitty revival book wasn’t real, killed the cat, and the bastard got so mad that he took it out on me physically.” 

“....” 

“He fucking did **_what?!_ ** **”**

Despite the heat of Wilbur’s rage, Tommy shivered. His brother’s voice went loud and filled with fury, and it reminded him too much of… of… 

“..Where’s Schlatt, Wil?” 

Wilbur took a deep breath, recognizing the subject change was for what it was, and he forced himself to stop shaking from anger. Be with Tommy now, deal with his rage towards Dream later. 

“I dunno. Space and time here is a little different, so he really could be anywhere. And we’ve given up trying to talk to M.D.” Tommy pushed away from Wilbur, his face lighting up. WIlbur tried not to feel the loss so acutely. 

“Wait, M.D’s here?” He asked, his signature smile coming back when Wilbur nodded, even if it was a lot smaller than usual. He whooped, the sounds echoing around the void.

“Aw fuck yeah!! Come on Wilby, we have to find him now!!” 

Wilby. It’s been a while since Tommy called him Wilby. 

“Okay okay, chill out you child gremlin, we’re going!” 

Tommy laughed and ran ahead, not protesting the child mention. Wilbur’s heart panged. 

It was clear that Tommy was hurt. A lot more that Wilbur had assumed…and more than just physically. Wilbur wanted to know what happened, but…that could wait. Wilbur could welcome the distraction, and it appeared that Tommy did as well. 

“Wil?” 

“Coming, I’m coming!” 

Wilbur ran after his brother and pretended, for the moment, that everything was fine. 

It wasn’t, but he didn’t care. 

The void was... might be dark, but at least now there was a faint light glowing in the distance.

That would have to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't plan on continuing it past this. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this was written before the March 4th stream. So anything that happened there (no spoilers) hasn't happened yet here. This is still first day. First meet. 
> 
> There's a second chapter posted in rapid succession because I wrote both of them at once, so yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, shares and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
